


The Stiles Guide to Breaking Hearts

by thecheekydragon



Series: The Stiles Guide [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Derek likes to write on Stiles' stuff, Graphic Art, Heartbreaker, M/M, Prompt Art, the stiles guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles' notebook page and can't resist adding his two werewolf cents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stiles Guide to Breaking Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For video prompt "How to Be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds.


End file.
